Abstract The burden of diabetes and its complications underscores the continued need to train the next generation of well-qualified scientists to develop new ideas and novel therapies for the treatment, prevention and cure of diabetes. The primary goal of this training grant is to prepare PhD basic scientists for careers in diabetes research. The training includes multidisciplinary and comprehensive learning experiences, as well as the mentorship and laboratory research experiences required to develop a deep understanding of the molecular aspects of diabetes. This training program is embedded within the rich research environment of the University of Michigan, which includes a highly collegial, interdisciplinary diabetes research community with outstanding core resources to support biomedical research. The training program builds on the unique expertise of preceptors, which fall into six major interest groups ? islet biology, autoimmune diabetes, adipocyte biology, hypothalamic regulation of metabolism, mechanisms of insulin resistance and metabolic control (liver, adipocyte and muscle groups), and diabetes complications. The program includes training that occurs within individual research laboratories, but is supplemented by a core curriculum - with lectures on molecular pathogenesis of diabetes, cell and developmental biology, responsible conduct of research, and research methodologies. In addition, the trainees attend a variety of interdisciplinary seminars, activities in grant writing, career strategy workshops, and meet with visiting speakers. The Director mentors the trainees in individual and small group sessions. This training is designed to provide the necessary tools for transition to independence. This program includes 27 mentors in a highly collaborative environment, all with stable extramural funding. The mentors are diverse in their area of specialty, with appointments in Schools of Kinesiology, Literature Sciences & Arts, and many departments and divisions within the School of Medicine. This program will provide a significant complement for the missions of the Michigan Diabetes Research Center and the Nutrition and Obesity Research Center, which support research infrastructure but provide no support for postdoctoral trainees. This training program will be overseen by an executive committee comprising the Principal Investigator and co-director, plus three members all of whom are senior investigators with strong mentoring track records.